Actions speak louder than words
by Kellykuk
Summary: what happens between spacemonkey and flyboy on earth when daniel gets injured off-world. PG but ratings my go up. **WARNING** contains slash!


Disclaimer: Jack and Daniel etc are not mine *sob*. Not making any money from this fiction. Got no money, so you can't sue. Etc Etc bla bla bla!!! Notes: This is my first stargate fan fic so please go easy on Me. Thank you I dedicate this story to Phenioxfire, a fellow fan fic writer, for helping me with this fan fiction story  
  
Ch.1. Daniel's Accident  
  
"Goddamit!!" shouted Jack as the laser from the Goa'uld zat gun skimmed his ear.  
  
He retaliated by shooting his P-90 at the enemy. Jack shot down two jaffas. SG1 had been ambushed by the enemy and had been fighting against them for sometime. SG1 were now getting tired. Sam was behind a tree reloading her ammo while Teal'c was beside her, shooting his staff weapon at the Goa'uld. Jack was knelling behind a large rock shooting his favourite gun at the enemy.  
Daniel was sitting beside him with a knife stuck in his shoulder, looking absolutely terrified. Jack, on the other hand, was looking a tad cheesed off!! No one hurts the Archaeologist and gets away with it!!! Jack let out a sigh and shouted,  
  
"Carter, could you please dial us home?!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Carter clicked another magazine into her P-90 and started running towards the Stargate. As she did, she fired her gun at the Jaffa guards and then she sat behind the DHD (Dial Home Device). Carter got on her knees and started dialling. As she did, Jack shouted in a sarcastic tone,  
  
"Teal'c, cover her! I'd really like to get home in one piece!!"  
  
Teal'c said nothing but nodded and ran towards Carter while shooting his staff weapon at his enemy. The familiar sound of Sam dialling home and the Zatnik'tiel (zats) guns were heard as Daniel tapped Jack's back. Jack turned around with a look on his face, which said, 'Yep, what do you want?' Daniel spoke quite hoarsely by saying,  
  
"Jack, my arm hurts!"  
  
Jack's face then dropped and then Jack rolled his eyes and then responded by saying, "Well, obviously Daniel, you've just been stabbed in the shoulder! Relax, I'll get you Janet soon!"  
  
Jack then tapped Daniel distractedly on the shoulder. Daniel winced in pain.  
  
"Oops, Sorry!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daniel clambered into the Gate Room out of the Event Horizon with the help of Jack and Teal'c. The familiar voice of General Hammond was heard, "All units stand down!" All was heard was the trigger of the soldier's guns turning to safety and the wormhole closing.  
Jack broke this silence by saying to General Hammond, who had just walked in, "We gotta get Daniel to the infirmary or his arm is gonna drop off!!"  
Daniel Looked at Jack in horror and fainted. Jack chuckled then tutted as he knelt down as put his arms under Daniel and picked him up. Jack, the remaining SG1 and General Hammond carefully ran out of the Gate Room to the Infirmary.  
As they neared the Infirmary, Dr. Fraiser and some other nurses ran towards them with a stretcher. They stopped in front of Jack. Jack placed Daniel carefully on the stretcher. As he did so, Daniel's head banged on the wall by them. This woke Daniel up. As he woke with a jolt, Daniel said something in Abydosian before blacking out again. Jack didn't understand but from the tone he knew he was in trouble!!  
Janet rushed Daniel to the infirmary as the remainder of SG1 and General Hammond followed. As they all arrived at the infirmary, Janet asked Jack,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Jack replied, "Daniel was stabbed by a Jaffa!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"As a last attempt," said Teal'c, "Jaffas believe that if they injure their enemy, when they know they are about to be killed themselves, they will go to the afterlife. Personally I don't believe it myself!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear it!!" Jack said sarcastically.  
  
Jack was really annoyed and pissed off at the Jaffa for stabbing Daniel just because of some myth. Jack would obviously be pissed off if anything happened to Daniel - Daniel was his best friend! Janet broke Jack's thoughts of Daniel by trying to shoo them out if the infirmary.  
  
"I'll have to ask you to get some rest while I operate on Daniel." Janet said calmly and reassuringly.  
  
"OPERATE!!" said Sam and Jack in unison.  
  
"Yes - I can't pull it out, myself because it may rip the Veins and Arteries because it's so close to the neck. I don't want to risk it." explained Janet.  
  
"Agreed! Said General Hammond, "You're all on stand down until Daniel gets better. No buts!!"  
The remaining SG1 replied by nodding their heads. Sam and Teal'c walked out of the infirmary while Jack stayed where he was. He turned towards Janet and the General and said,  
  
"Do you mind if I stayed in the Waiting Room because I'd like to be there when Daniel wakes up?"  
  
Jack pointed the way. Janet looked at General Hammond. He replied by nodding his head at Janet. Janet turned back to Jack and said,  
  
"Yeah, sure but be quiet!"  
  
Janet allowed Jack to stay, as she knew how much of a friend Daniel was to Jack. Jack was there when Daniel broke-down. Jack was there when Daniel lost his wife, Shar're, to Apophis. In return, Daniel was there when Jack lost his son. Daniel was also there when Jack contained the knowledge of the Ancients.  
Jack nodded and walked to the Waiting Room, while General Hammond walked back to his office to call the President. Janet walked to the bathroom to get prepared. 


End file.
